Vuelve y juega la Rosa Negra
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Este fanfic está enmarcado cuando Ranma y Akane tienen veinte y tantos años y ya se han casado. Ellos habían partido a China hacía mucho tiempo y regresan después de mucho a Japón, junto con su hija Ryoko, y aquí comienza la historia. 2000.


VUELVE Y JUEGA LA ROSA NEGRA

Introducción  
Este fanfic está enmarcado cuando Ranma y Akane tienen veinte y  
tantos años y ya se han casado. Ellos habían partido a China hacía  
mucho tiempo y regresan después de mucho a Japón, junto con su  
hija Ryoko, y aquí comienza la historia. 2000.

---

-Es una linda postal, ¿no cree Tendo?- dijo Saotome mientras sostenía la tarjeta en las manos y la miraba detalladamente.

-Es cierto Sr. Saotome...- le respondió Soun tomando un poco de té, mirando distraídamente hacia el estanque -Hace mucho que no los vemos...-.

Era un precioso atardecer de primavera, los pájaros volaban de árbol en árbol entonando cada uno sus hermosos trinos. Una niña corría rápidamente y a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que le gritaba -¡Cuidado!, ¡no te vayas a perder!-

-¡Yo sé el camino mamá!- respondía la niña y apresuraba el paso. Su largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo se agitaba con el viento. -¡Ya quiero llegar!- se decía así misma y corría más aprisa.

Al llegar a Nerima fue disminuyendo el paso hasta detenerse totalmente frente a una gran casa con una gran puerta de madera, y había un gran tablero que rezaba: Dojo Tendo. -He llegado...- volvió a decirse a sí misma y empujó suavemente una hoja de la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó Kasumi al sentir las campanas de la puerta y rápidamente dejó de revolver el guiso que preparaba y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó amablemente Kasumi al ver a una niña de cabellos negros parada en el umbral de la puerta y quien le brindaba una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Ryoko- dijo la niña finalmente

-¿Ryoko?- preguntó extrañada Kasumi

-¡Si!- respondió la niña aún sonriente -¡Soy Ryoko Saotome!-

Kasumi se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar a la niña y en ese instante las campanas de la puerta volvieron a sonar. Kasumi levantó la mirada y cual no fue su sorpresa al verlos parados en el umbral. -¡Papá!, ¡Tío Genma!, ¡vengan rápido!- exclamó jubilosamente Kasumi -¡Ranma y Akane han regresado!-

-¿Ranma y Akane han regresado?- se preguntaron Genma y Soun el uno al otro, soltaron las tasas de té e inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia la entrada.

-¡Ranma!, ¿realmente eres tú?- preguntó Genma aún sin recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Si papá- respondió Ranma y abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

Soun se abalanzó sobre Akane y la abrazó muy fuerte también -¡No saben cuanto los extrañamos!- exclamó finalmente.

-¡Recibimos su postal, pero no los esperábamos tan pronto!- complementó Genma

-Pero, ¿quién es esa niña?- preguntó Soun extrañado.

Ranma se acercó a la niña y la cargó en sus brazos y regresó nuevamente al lado de Akane. -Es nuestra hija Señor Tendo- dijo Ranma.

-¡Hola!, soy Ryoko Saotome- dijo cortésmente la niña

-¿Ryoko?- exclamó Genma

-¿Saotome?- exclamó Soun

-Si papá- respondió tranquilamente Akane -Ryoko es nuestra hija-

Entonces Kasumi interrumpió -Vamos, pasen, no se queden aquí afuera- y sonrió. Todos entraron a la casa.

Pero inadvertidamente, una sombra había sido testigo de la llegada de Ranma y Akane, observando todo sin hacer el menor ruido. -ji ji ji... esto será interesante- se dijo a sí mismo y salió del árbol donde había permanecido y se marchó velozmente.

-Pero cuéntanos Ranma- dijo Kasumi -¡Cuéntanos sobre todo este tiempo en China!-

-Si Akane- dijo Soun -Hace más de tres años que no los veíamos ¡y ahora regresan con una niña!... ¡no saben lo feliz que siento!- y echó a llorar a torrentes.

-¡Yo también Tendo!- exclamó Genma y lo acompañó en el llanto.

-Como dices Kasumi- dijo tranquilamente Akane -Todo este tiempo estuvimos en muchos lugares de China, incluyendo Jusenkyo...-

-Si- dijo Ranma retomando la palabra -Fuimos nuevamente a Jusenkyo, pero ya nada quedaba del antiguo lugar de los estanques encantados...-

-Visitamos otros lugares para mejorar nuestras técnicas en combate libre- continuó Akane -Visitamos a Shampoo y a Cologne en su aldea nativa, estaban allí de vacaciones- dijo Ranma

-Supimos que aún Mousse trataba de conquistarla y casarse con ella, pero Shampoo seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención- dijo Akane divertida

-Y yo aprendí muchas cosas nuevas de Shampoo- interrumpió Ryoko sonriente -¡Yo quiero ser muy buena en el combate libre como mi papá y mi mamá!-

Todos se echaron a reír. Soun y Genma no podían ocultar la felicidad que los embargaba.

-Pero dime papá, ¿dónde está mamá?- preguntó Ranma al no verla

-Nodoka salió con el Dr. Tofu esta mañana. Ella está trabajando como asistente del Dr.- respondió Genma

-Si- dijo Kasumi sonriente -La Sra. Saotome ayuda a mi esposo en todo-

-¿Tu esposo?- preguntaron a coro Ranma y Akane recontra sorprendidos.

-Si- respondió Kasumi -El Dr. Tofu y yo nos casamos hace un año y vivimos aquí en el Dojo- y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Se nota que son muy felices... me alegra por ustedes- dijo Akane y le sonrió.

-Je je je… ¡a mí también me alegra!- exclamó Ranma.

-¡Ya he llegado!- dijo la sombra al entrar en una sala de la mansión donde ella tocaba la mandolina. Al instante se detuvo la rítmica y suave melodía que inundaba el lugar.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó sin voltearlo a mirar

-Del Dojo Tendo- respondió él

-¿Y qué sucede allí Sasuke?- preguntó sin mucho interés

-Ranma Saotome ha regresado- respondió gravemente Sasuke.

Al escucharlo, reaccionó inmediatamente, dejó la mandolina en el suelo y se puso de pie. La larga túnica marrón que cubría su cuerpo, se desplegó totalmente.

-Son agradables noticias...- se limitó a decir.

-¡Hola, ya llegué!- exclamó Nabiki al correr la puerta del Dojo; la  
cerró nuevamente y se dirigió a la sala.

-¡Aquí estamos Nabiki!- dijo Kasumi

-¡Ranma!, ¡Akane!- exclamó sorprendida Nabiki al verlos.

-¡Y Ryoko Saotome!- exclamó la niña haciendo su presentación

-Si Nabiki- dijo Akane sonriéndole -Hemos regresado y ellaseñalando a la niña -Es nuestra hija-.

-Tu regreso Ranma me cae como anillo al dedo- dijo Nabiki pícaramente

-¿Cómo anillo al dedo?- preguntó sin entender Ranma

-¡Claro Ranma!.. ¿o es que te has olvidado de las fotos de cierta chica pelirroja?- respondió Nabiki en tono malicioso.

-¡Nabiki!- exclamó Ranma enojado -¡No cambiarás!-

-¡Cálmate, cálmate querido Ranma!- dijo Nabiki sin aguantar la risa -¡sólo estaba bromeando!... ja ja ja-

-¡Esas bromas tuyas Nabiki!- dijo Akane enojada -¡Sigues igual de pesada!- frunció el seño, cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara.

-Ja ja ja- reía Nabiki con ganas -No te molestes Akane, ¡no quiero nada con tu esposo!- y salió de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, aún riéndose.

-Bueno Ryoko, ¿qué te parece sin entrenamos un poco eh?- le propuso Ranma

-¡Si!- respondió emocionada a la niña -¡Vamos papá!-

-Mientras tanto Akane y yo prepararemos la cena- dijo Kasumi

-Mamá, ¿preparar la cena?- preguntó angustiada Ryoko

-¿Akane cocinar?- dijo aún más angustiado Ranma

-¡Si!, ¿algún problema?- les gritó enojada Akane

-Je je je, vamos Ryoko, antes que tu mamá se enoje más... je je jedijo Ranma tomando por el brazo a la niña y llevándola hacia el jardín donde estaba el estanque.

-¡Pero papá!- replicó Ryoko -¡Mamá cocina horrible!-

-¡Ryoko Saotome!- exclamó furibunda Akane

-Je je je... ¡mamita linda!- dijo la niña y echó a correr rápidamente con Ranma.

Soun y Genma no podían contener la risa.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh Sr. Saotome???... ja ja ja- dijo Soun

-Ja ja ja... si Tendo, ¡no han cambiado nada!- respondió Genma muerto de la risa.

Akane los miró despectivamente y dijo -Vamos Kasumi, ¡te ayudaré!-

-Como quieras Akane- respondió Kasumi algo preocupada y salieron ambas hacia la cocina.

Ranma y Ryoko practicaban fuertemente.

-¡Has mejorado Ryoko!- exclamó Ranma -Vamos, ¡tienes que esforzarte más!-

-¡Esta vez te ganaré papá!- exclamó Ryoko y lanzó una patada hacia él. Ranma la advirtió a tiempo y la desvió.

Entonces se elevaron por los aires, justamente encima del estanque, Ranma atacando y Ryoko evitando ser alcanzada y Ryoko atacando y Ranma desviando sus golpes.

Genma y Soun se habían sentado a observarlos en el pisito de madera que daba justamente frente al estanque.

-¡Oh Tendo!- exclamó jubiloso Genma -No sabe lo bien que me siento al ver a Ranma entrenando a la siguiente generación de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre-

-Tiene razón Genma- respondió Soun -¡Es realmente lo mejor!... ja ja ja-

-Si Tendo- dijo Genma y ambos echaron a reírse.

-¡La cena está servida!- exclamó Kasumi desde el comedor.

-¿Oíste Ryoko?- dijo Ranma - Esta es la última e iremos a cenar, ¿listo?-

-¡Está bien papá!- respondió la niña y siguieron luchando, pero en ese instante Ranma envió un puño que Ryoko no pudo evitar y fue a dar directamente contra el piso. Ranma aterrizó sobre una de las rocas que rodeaban al estanque y dijo -Debes tener más cuidado... iremos a cenar- pero apenas dio un paso, pisó mal y fue a dar directamente al estanque. SPLASSSHHH!!!...

Ranma salió del estanque y sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh papá- dijo Ryoko al verlo -Ya te convertiste en chica-

Ranma la miró con desgano, la tomó por la mano y entraron a la casa.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, ya estaban allí Nabiki, Genma, Soun, Kasumi y Akane cenando.

Al verlo Nabiki dijo divertida -¡Bienvenida chica pelirroja!- le picó el ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Cállate Nabiki!- le respondió Ranma secamente y se sentó al lado de Akane a cenar.

-No me gusta verte como chica- dijo Nodoka que llegaba en ese momento, tomó la tetera de agua caliente que estaba al lado del televisor y vertió el agua sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

-Así está mucho mejor- dijo nuevamente Nodoka satisfecha

-Gracias mamá- respondió Ranma y siguió comiendo

-Papá...- dijo disimuladamente Ryoko -¿Sabe bien la comida?-

-Si querida Ryoko- le respondió Kasumi al escucharla -Yo la preparé...- y le sonrió.

-Hmmmm!!!- hizo Akane y miró a Ryoko molesta. Ryoko vio sus gestos y prefirió hacerse la desentendida del asunto y empezó a comer.

Nodoka se sentó al lado de Genma y Kasumi le pasó un poco de té y arroz frito.

-Oh, ¡buenas noches!- dijo el Dr. Tofu al llegar -Vaya, ¡pero si son Ranma y Akane!- exclamó sonriente -¡Bienvenidos!-

-Buenas Dr. Tofu- dijo Akane y se ruborizó un poco.

Ranma la miró y prefirió seguir comiendo en silencio.

El Dr. Tofu se sentó al lado de Kasumi y entre todos comenzaron a hablar de las aventuras del viaje a China de Akane y Ranma y la sorpresa de la pequeña Ryoko.

Ella estaba sentada en el tejado de su casa, mirando la luna tan hermosa, grande y redonda como una enorme queso que hacía esa noche.

-Oh Ranma, mi amor- dijo dando un suspiro -Has vuelto por mi... te prometo ante esta luna, que seré tu esposa y seremos muy felices- y entonces se puso de pie y bajó del tejado. La larga túnica que llevaba cubría totalmente su cabeza y su cuerpo. -Ja ja ja- echó a reírse y salió corriendo rápidamente.

La noche era fresca, había caído un sereno rápido y se respiraba una fresca humedad nocturna en el jardín de la casa.

-Es una linda luna...- dijo Akane suavemente –¿No lo crees Ranma?-

-Ranma miró el reflejo de la luna en el estanque y dijo -Si, realmente es hermosa...- y abrazó fuertemente a Akane

-Ranma, Akane- dijo Nodoka al llegar a donde estaban

-¿Si Sra. Nodoka?- respondió Akane volteando a mirarla.

Nodoka sonrió y le dijo -Dormirán en tu antiguo cuarto Akane... Ryoko dormirá en la habitación del maestro Happosai-

-¿En la habitación del maestro Happosai?- preguntó Ranma preocupado, volteando a verla

-No te preocupes querido hijo- dijo Nodoka tranquilizándolo -El maestro Happosai no está en Japón, partió con unos viejos amigos a unos manantiales en China-

-Ojalá hubiera sido hasta Egipto- comentó Akane

-Ufff- respiró profundamente Ranma y todos entraron a la casa.

Ella corría rápidamente saltando de tejado en tejado y de carro en carro. La noche era perfecta, pensaba ella, para encontrarse nuevamente con su amor perdido. -No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento mi Ranma...- se decía así misma mientras agilizaba el paso.

-Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá...- dijo Ryoko con cara soñolienta y restregándose los ojos.

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo Ranma y la cargó, le dio un beso y la volvió a colocar en el piso.

-Duerme querida Ryoko- dijo Akane tiernamente -Mañana será un gran día

Ryoko salió de la habitación de sus padres y se dirigió a la suya. Apenas colocó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.

Todo era silencioso en el Dojo, todos dormían plácidamente. Genma convertido en Panda y a su lado Nodoka abrazaba una espada samurai. Nabiki dormía sin soltar por un momento una calculadora que tenía agarrada en una de sus manos. El Dr. Tofu también dormía aferrando fuertemente a su tesoro, Kasumi. Y Akane recostada dormía sobre el pecho de Ranma, quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡He llegado!- se dijo ella al leer el enorme tablero que se hallaba junto a la puerta: Dojo Tendo. Sus ojos brillaron y su sombra se escurría en medio de los pliegues de la noche. Saltó rápidamente la puerta y se detuvo bruscamente.

Al llegar a la entrada, divisó una ventana y se dirigió inmediatamente a ella. Haciendo el menor ruido la abrió, la luz de la luna entró con mayor brillantez. Su cara hizo un gesto de satisfacción y cerró la ventana con sumo cuidado.

Ryoko seguía dormida, pero se sentía incómoda y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama. Se despertó bruscamente y pegó un brinco del susto cuando vio la sombra de ella, de pie frente a ella, observándola fijamente. Ryoko se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y tomó posición de combate.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la niña asustada

-A Ranma... ja ja ja- respondió la mujer -Pero antes, ¡te necesito a ti!-. Entonces sacó de una de las mangas de su túnica un racimo de rosas negras y se las lanzó. Ryoko las recibió en sus manos muy sorprendida, pero apenas tocó las flores, estas estallaron arrojando un polvillo fino.

Ryoko no lo pudo evitar y respiró. Miró a la mujer y cayó desmayada.

-Ja ja ja- exclamó ella -¡Dulces sueños!-, entonces la cargó y huyó rápidamente con ella, no sin antes tirar una hoja de papel.

-Ja ja ja... ja ja ja- su risa invadía todo el espacio y se perdía en medio del silbido de los animales nocturnos.

Comenzaba a clarear, los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana se colaban por la ventana.

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Ranma aún dormido, le dio un beso en la frente, lo abrazó y volvió a cerrar los ojos; pero su sueño fue interrumpido. Alguien tocaba la puerta afanosamente la puerta, era Kasumi.

-¡Akane!, ¡Ranma!, ¡despierten!- gritaba Kasumi desesperada -¡Ryoko ha desaparecido!-

Akane saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta rápidamente

-¿Qué es lo que dices Kasumi?- preguntó Akane confundida

-¡Ryoko no está Akane!- respondió Kasumi

Akane volteó hacia donde estaba Ranma, quien ya se había despertado y estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama

-¡Ranma!- exclamó angustiada Akane y los dos, junto con Kasumi, salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Ryoko.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó confundido Ranma al ver la cama de Ryoko desarreglada y muchos pétalos de rosas negras regados por doquier.

Akane se acercó lentamente y recogió un pétalo. -¿Será posible?- se preguntó así misma, entonces acercó el pétalo a su nariz y lo olió; inmediatamente lo apartó de su cara, mientras fruncía el ceño -¡Polvos para dormir!- exclamó en voz alta.

Akane seguía mirando el pétalo con sumo detalle. -Fue hace tiempose decía así misma -¿será posible que sea ella?... ¿será posible que aún siga empecinada en Ranma?...-

-¡Ranma, aquí hay una nota!- dijo Kasumi mientras recogía un pedazo de papel del suelo.

Ranma lo recibió y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. -Mi querido Ranma, si quieres volver a ver a la niña te estaré esperando en el patio que está detrás de la Escuela Furinkan. Recordaremos viejos tiempos. Te amo-

Ranma aún más enfurecido, arrugó la hoja y exclamó -¡Pagará caro el que se atrevió a hacer esto!- y se dirigió hacia Akane -¡Vamos Akane!-

-¡Si!- respondió Akane y salieron corriendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nabiki al llegar a la habitación -¿Porqué tanto escándalo?-

-Han secuestrado a Ryoko...- respondió Kasumi preocupada -Ranma y Akane irán a buscarla...-

Ya casi era mediodía, Ranma y Akane se dirigían hacia el lugar que especificaba la nota. Ambos vestidos a la usanza de ropas chinas.

Ranma tronaba sus dedos y fruncía el ceño, Akane los acompañaba a su lado, tratando de recordar las rosas negras.

-¡Es aquí!- exclamó Ranma

-Vaya- dijo Akane dando un vistazo general -La escuela no ha cambiado mucho... mira, aún allí está el vestidor de mujeres-

-Si, es cierto- dijo Ranma -Hace mucho que no veníamos por aquí-

-Ja ja ja- los interrumpió una estrepitosa risa. Ranma y Akane miraron hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la risa.

-¡Allá Ranma!- señaló Akane hacia un árbol

Al verse descubierta, la mujer volvió a reír y bajó de la rama del árbol donde había estado esperándolos.

-Oh Ranma, mi amor, has cumplido nuestra cita -dijo suavemente la mujer

-Esa risa...- se dijo pensativo Ranma

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Akane enojada -¡Como te atreves a llevarte a nuestra hija!-

-¡Regrésanosla!- exigió Ranma

-No tengo ningún interés en esa niña, yo sólo te quiero a ti mi querido Ranma- respondió ella

-¡Déjate de ocultarte tras esa túnica!- exclamó Akane -¡Muéstranos quien eres!-

-Akane Tendo... es a ti precisamente a quien quería ver primero. Te derrotaré y Ranma será mío- dijo desafiante la mujer

-¿Qué?- exclamaron confundidos Ranma y Akane al tiempo

-¡Te reto!- exclamó Akane -Si yo gano, deberás dejarnos en paz- y entonces se dirigió a Ranma y en voz baja le dijo -Debemos buscar a Ryoko, Ranma...-

-Si- respondió él también en voz baja -Tu la distraerás y yo buscaré a Ryoko, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió Akane y lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Te amo- susurró.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Ranma tiernamente.

-¡Qué esperas Akane Tendo!- gritó la desconocida

-¿Lista?- preguntó Ranma

-¡L¡sta!- respondió agresivamente Akane

-¡Técnica Especial Saotome Tendo!- exclamaron Ranma y Akane al tiempo y se lanzaron sobre la desconocida.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó Akane. Ranma dio un salto y se posicionó sobre los hombros de Akane, ella lo agarró por los tobillos y tomando impulso echó a correr aún más rápido. Entonces sin detenerse, Akane se fue agachando poco a poco y cuando estuvo en la posición correcta, reunió todas fuerzas y soltando sus tobillos, lanzó a Ranma, quien salió como una bala, disparado por los aires.

La mujer miraba estupefacta la maniobra de ellos, era increíble la velocidad con que se movían.

-¡Kachuu tenshin amaguri-ken!- exclamó Ranma cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre la mujer, aplicó la técnica y ella salió volando por los aires. Ranma dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el piso sin contratiempos.

-Bien, a buscar a Ryoko!- se dijo así mismo y echó a correr.

El impacto del truco de las castañas caliente hicieron mella en la desconocida, pero logró evitar la terrible caída que le esperaba, dando una vuelta en el aire y aterrizando de pie en el suelo.

Akane la miraba enojada y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando el preciso momento para atacarla.

La mujer alzó su mano y rasgó la túnica, dejando al descubierto su rostro y su cuerpo.

Akane la miró estupefacta y con ojos desorbitados -Ko... Ko... Kodachi.... ¡Kuno Kodachi- dijo con voz entrecortada -¡Sabía que eras tú!. Cuando vi las rosas negras, me hicieron recordarte y recordar la promesa que hiciste el día en que Ranma y yo nos casamos-

-Ja ja ja- reía Kodachi -Tienes razón Akane Tendo, prometí que acabaría contigo ¡y es hora de cumplirlo!- y se lanzó sobre Akane, azuzando el listón.

-¡Eso jamás!- respondió Akane mientras evitaba sus golpes y contraatacaba.

Kodachi atacaba con el listón incesantemente, pero Akane lograba en todo momento evitar los impactos del mismo, se defendía muy bien.

-¿Es que nunca nos dejarás en paz?- exclamó Akane respondiendo a un ataque

-¡Ranma Saotome es mío!- respondió fervientemente la Rosa Negra mientras se lanzaba nuevamente con el listón.

Ranma caminaba lentamente entre los arbustos buscando a Ryoko, revisaba todo palmo a palmo, gritando el nombre de la niña.

De pronto vio un arbusto que se movía incesantemente, Ranma se acercó con precaución y cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar a Ryoko amordazada y atada de pies y manos.

-¡Ryoko!- exclamó enfurecido Ranma al verla -¡Pagará caro el que te hizo esto!- y rápidamente desató a la niña.

Cuando hubo despegado la cinta de la boca, la niña exclamó en tono triste -Lo siento papá... ella me atacó de sorpresa y no pude defenderme...-

Ranma la miró y le dijo en tono tranquilizador -Irás mejorando poco a poco, pero ahora vamos que mamá nos está esperando-

-La próxima vez tendré más cuidado con las rosas negras- dijo distraídamente la niña mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

-¿Rosas negras?... - dijo dubitativo Ranma -Ahora que acuerdo, había muchos pétalos de rosas negras regados en el suelo... y esa risa... ¿será posible?.. ¡oh no!, rápido Ryoko, ¡Akane está en peligro!, ¡es Kodachi!.- y echó a correr rápidamente, Ryoko aún no alcanzaba a entender del todo, pero echó a correr tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Detente Kodachi!- exclamó Ranma enojado al llegar.

Kodachi había aplicado la técnica de los mil bolos y había logrado golpear a Akane fuertemente, quien yacía en el piso y ahora se preparaba par darle el golpe final.

Kodachi escuchó la voz de Ranma a sus espaldas -Ran... Ranma, mi amor, ¿eres tu?- dijo, entonces volteó y lo miró. Corrió hacia sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Rama se sonrojó un poco y trataba de hallar la manera de liberarse de ella

-Oh Ranma, mi amor, has vuelto a mi... sabía que lo harías- decía Kodachi románticamente

-¡Yo no he vuelto por ti!- respondió secamente Ranma aún sin poderse zafar de ella.

-¡Suelta a Ranma, Kodachi!- exclamó Akane furibunda y llena de celos, había logrado recuperar la fuerza suficiente para caminar hacia donde ellos estaban.

Kodachi la miró y despectivamente le dijo -Veo que aún tienes fuerza Akane Tendo, pero ahora mismo me encargaré de sacarte de la vida de Ranma, ¡para siempre!... ¡técnica de los mil bolos!- dejó de abrazar a Ranma y se abalanzó sobre Akane.

-Detente Kodachi!!!- exclamó Ranma y alcanzó a sujetarla por uno de sus brazos

-¡Si detente!- dijo Ryoko quien había permanecido callada mientras observaba todo

-Tienes que reconocer que perdiste Kodachi- le recriminó Ranma

Kodachi lo vio con ojos de ternura y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ranma

-¡Qué!... ¿Qué haces?- exclamó sorprendido y confundido Ranma. Kodachi acercó sus labios a los labios de Ranma y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

-¡Ranma Saotome!- exclamó Akane al explotar en celos

-¡Papá!- exclamó Ryoko sorprendida

Kodachi alejó sus labios y le dijo -Reconoceré que esta vez fallé, pero no he perdido la guerra... ja ja ja... regresaré por ti, Ranma mi amor y recogió el listón del suelo y lo batió de tal forma que comenzó a caer una lluvia de pétalos de rosas negras por todo el lugar. Kodachi reía incesantemente mientras se alejaba saltando y dando brincos -Regresaré Ranma... ja ja ja- dijo a lo último antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Ranma estaba atónito con lo que acaba de suceder y Akane se le acercó y le dijo enojada -Vaya Ranma, no cambias ¿eh?- y le dio una cachetada -¡Ranma no baka!-

-¿Qué dices?... ¿y porqué me golpeas?- le contestó enojado él -¡Si fue ella la que me besó!-

-¡Pues yo te vi muy agradado con ese beso!- le respondió ella aún enojada

-Akane, por favor...- le dijo secamente Ranma -La misma desconfiada de siempre-

-Esa mujer está realmente loca- comentó Ryoko interrumpiendo la dulce conversación de Ranma y Akane

Ranma dejó de prestarle atención a Akane y dijo -Mejor vámonos de aquí, no sea que se le de por regresar- y tomó a Ryoko de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.

-¿A dónde creen que van sin mí?- les gritó Akane que estaba rezagada -¡Espérenme!- y trato de seguirles el paso.

-Ya está anocheciendo papá, ¿qué crees que haya de cenar?- preguntó Ryoko

-Cualquier cosa comería, mientras no lo haya cocinado Akane respondió Ranma en tono burlesco y echó a correr muy aprisa.

-¡Ranma Saotome, escuché lo que dijiste!- exclamó enojada Akane y sacó un mazo de la nada y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el camino.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- reía Ranma y corría más aprisa

-¡Mamá!, ¡papá!- gritaba Ryoko corriendo detrás de ellos -¡Esperenmeeeeee!-.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
